Calls Death
by KouraFukiishi
Summary: Sequel Wellcome To The Scariest Places, satu persatu di antara mereka mati setelah mendapat panggilan misterius, iri yang menjadi dendam hingga tubuh dan pikirannya dikendalikan oleh setan Burton Agnes Hall -Awd Nance-, mampukah Hinata dan temannya mengakhiri teror ini? *inspirasi dari, komik Hunt For The Thumb, Film Scream dan One Missed Call


Call To Death

Chapter 1 : new teror has commenced

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated: T-M Pairing: NaruHina & SasuSaku **

**Warning: OOC, CHARA TAMBAHAN, TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, THRILER, BLOOD SCENT DLL .**

* * *

_Summary : 1 Tahun setelah kejadian di rumah hantu Burton Agnes Hall di Inggris, petualangan baru telah dimulai melibatkan teman terdekatnya yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan dan sebuah surat dengan teka teki yang sulit di terjemahkan._

_Koura Fukiishi mempersembahkan_

_Sekuel dari fic yang berjudul Wellcome to the scariest places_

**_CALL TO DEATH_**

* * *

Awan gelap yang bertaburan di setiap sisi langit menghalangi sinar sang rembulan hingga ke bumi, di sebuah rumah, bergaya Jepang kuno, dilengkapi suara jerit pedih kesakitan, ketakutan, saat sesuatu yang tak nampak menginginkan kebebasan dan bertindak sesuka hati, memulai teror dari awal...

.

.

.

.

. Ino Pov

*Kriiinnggg...Kriiingggg...Kriinggg-ckrek*

'Sial siapa sih malam-malam telpon gak ada kerjaan aja' tanyaku dalam hati

"Hallo?" jawabku setelah mengangkat telepon

"Hallo? siapa ini?" jawab seseorang dengan suara yang anggun, pasti cewek

"mm, salah sambung..." *ckreek kataku seraya menutup telpon,

mau apa sih malam gini nelpon mana gak tau yang nelpon lagi, dasar...

*kriiingggg

'SHIT, siapa lagi sih?' kataku dalam hati seraya mengangkat telpon

"hallo?"

"Hallo ini siapa?" kata orang itu, klau aku tebak pasti ini orang yang sama..

"maaf saya rasa anda salah sambung..." kataku

"ya saya rasa juga begitu.." kata orang itu, GILA klo salah sambung knpa musti ngulang lagi?

"oh, kalau begitu kenapa anda mengulangi lagi?"

"mm, untuk minta maaf.."

"oh, oke kau di maafkan.." kataku seraya menutup telpon.

Ino Pov end

normal pov

"huaaah, waktu senggang enaknya ngapain nih? -mikir- aha, mending nonton aja,..." kata Ino,

kemudian Ino pergi kebelakang untuk mengambil sebungkus pop corn mentah dan menuangkannya kepanci lalu di masak (?)

*kriiiing...kriiiing...*

suara telpon yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu mengganggu pendengaran gadis blondy satu ini, dengan berat hati dia terima panggilan itu..

*ckreek*

"Hallo?" kata Ino

"Hallo, maaf saya rasa saya salah sambung.." kata orang itu

"oh, lalu kenapa anda mengulanginya lagi?"kata Ino

"yah kau tahu, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu.." kata orang itu (sumpah aku kesel nulis gini mulu... ".")

"baiklah.."

"tunggu..! jangan di tutup dulu.." kata orang itu seraya memotong perkataan Ino..

"Yah, lantas ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Ino mulai kesal

"Bisa kau temani aku mengobrol?" pinta orang itu

"Baiklah.." jawab Ino bosan

*srek...srek"

"eh? suara apa itu?" tanya orang itu

"mm, Pop corn" jawab Ino

"waw, apa kau mau nonton? setahuku orang akan makan pop corn saat dia mau nonton, yah meskipun tidak semua orang begitu sih.." kata orang itu panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?)

"mm, ya memang sebenarnya aku ingin nonton.." jawab Ino mulai tertarik..mungkin..

"Bernakah? kau mau nonton apa?" tanya orang itu lagi..

"Yah hanya beberapa film horror" jawab Ino

"waw, aku juga suka, apa kau pernah nonton film Nightmare?"

"ya, itu salah satu film favoritku.." jawab Ino

"yah aku juga, setiap nonton pasti selalu membuat buluku meremang, kau tahu? orang yang selalu membawa pisau besar dan memakai topeng ski.."

"Jasson..?" jawab Ino memotong perkataan orang itu

"ya benar Jasson, ehm tunggu, boleh aku tahu namamu?" kata orang itu

"Kenapa? apa kau mau datang berkunjung?" tanya Ino

"hahaha, tidak bukan begitu aku hanya mau tahu siapa yang ku lihat dan untuk berkun jung, bukankah aku sudah di depan rumahmu?" kata orang itu

"tunggu! a-apa maksudmu?" kata Ino yang mulai pucat

"yah, kau dengarkan aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang kulihat, dan aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu,...PIRANG..!"

#DEG

tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung menutup telepon itu dan berbalik ke pintu depan, meninggalkan popcornnya yang mulai gosong, namun saat di pintu depan dia tak menemukan siapapun, dia kembali ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor, namun sebelum itu...

*Kriiiing* telpon kembali berdering, dengan berat hati dia menerima panggilan itu lagi..

"Hey, kenapa kau menutup telponnya?" tanya orang itu

"aku tidak tahu apa maumu, ku minta kau jangan telpon aku lagi bastard, jika kau berani kekasihku akan datang dan menghajarmu..!" kata Ino mengancam

"ohohoho, apakah dia seorang Nara?" kata orang itu

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino yang mulai ketakutan

"kenapa kau tak menyalakan lampu belakang dekat kolam renangmu itu pirang"

dengan berat hati Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu belakang dan menyalakan lampunya..

*Ctek*

"oh, tidak...! Shika..." jerit Ino yang tertahan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau aku tak akan melakukan itu" kata orang itu menghentikan langkah Ino yang mencoba membuka pintu belakang untuk menolong Shikamaru yang terikat di kursi teras rumah belakannya

"Kau... siapa kau...?" tanya Ino yang melihat sosok itu, sosok yang menggunakan baju putih penuh renda dengan rambul panjang yang terurai berantakan, dan yang di pegangnya, sebuah sabit berbentuk seperti sabit malaikat kematian, dan jika dilihat lagi di sekitar sabit itu terdapat noda merah berbau anyir..darah..

"kau mau tahu siapa aku Ino? bukankah kau sudah tahu? oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau nyalakan lagi lampu belakang" kata orang itu

Ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajah pucat Ino, apalagi setelah melihat kekasih yang ia cintai meninggal dengan mengenaskan, tubuh diikat dengan bekas tusukan di dahi, lalu dada yang di bedah hingga ke perut dan dibuka secara paksa sehingga membuat organ yang ada didalamnya keluar, juga tulang rusuk yang patah, juga jantung dan paru-parunya yang terlihat menggantung dan jika dilihat lebih dekat di mulutnya terdapat dua bola mata yang sudah hancur hampir tak terbentuk, Ino yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, langsug tertunduk lemas.

dengan perlahan dia menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat sosok itu telah menghilang, dengan langkah gontai dia mengambil telpon yang sempat terjatuh tadi hendak menelpon orang tuanya, kemarahan, ketakukan, muncul menjadi satu di wajah pucatnya, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju dapur, di sana asap mulai nampak tebal akibat dari pop corn yang sudah gosong serta api yang besar membuat alumunium itu memanas dan meleleh, dengan cepat dia mengambil pisau, dan berjalan ke jendela samping, kemudian dia membukanya dan keluar lewat sana.

kenapa?

karena dia ingin meminta tolong kepada tetangganya, dia mengendap-endap dengan segenap keberanian dia melangkah keluar menuju ke pekarangan, saat sampai di pagar dia melihatnya lagi, sosok itu, tengah berdiri membelakangi Ino, sosok itu sedang melakukan sesuatu, sadar ada yang memperhatikannya, sosok itu mulai berbalik dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, membunuh tetangganya, keadaannya hampur sama dengan Shika maru hanya saja yang ini lebih parah, dengan wajah yang terbelah, membelah kepala hingga otaknya terlihat kemudian tubuh yang di cincang, jantung yang hancur dan kaki yang sudah tak berbentuk,

melihat itu ketakutan Ino semakin parah, dia segera lari, namun tanpa diduga sosok itu juga mengejarnya.

dia hampir tiba di pekarangan depan rumahnya, dia melihat mobil ayah dan Ibunya sedang menuju kemari, Ino berlari cepat untuk sampai di depan rumah, namun dia kalah cepat dengan sosok itu, sosok itu langsung menancapkan pisau yang tadi di bawa Ino tepat di atas jantungnya -paru-paru- sehingga Ino sulit untuk bernafas dan berbicara, dengan langkah perlahan dia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan terseok menuju beranda rumah bagian depan, tepat di samping, dia melihat ayah serta Ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian dia di terjang dari samping oleh sosok itu, dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia mencoba menyibak rambut yang menutupi muka sosok itu.

"Ha..." Ino mengetahui siapa dia, namun dia tak dapat menyebutkan namanya, dia tidak percaya, teman yang selama ini dia sayangi, telah mencoba membunuhnya, dan telah membunuh tetangga serta kekasihnya.. kesadarannyapun mulai menghilang, yang ia lihat terakhir kali hanyalah seringaian lebar khas pembunuh psikopat..

...

"sayang apa kau mencium bau gosong?" tanya ibu Ino (gomen saya gak tahu nama aslinya)

" hm, iya, aku rasa.." jawab ayah Ino -Inoichi-

"aku akan mencoba memeriksanya" kata Ibu Ino, dengan langkah cepat dia menuju dapur, dia terkejut mendapati dapurnya berantakan, dan panci yang hampir meleleh, dengan cepat dia mengambil lap kemudian dia sibakan di panci itu dan menaruhnya ke bak cuci piring, kemudian dia nyalakan kerannya agar panasnya mereda, dengan cepat dia melihat ke pintu samping rumahnya, dan dia melihat pemandangan tak mengenakan di sana,.

Inoichi yang mendengar teriakan istrinya langsung menuju ke dapur, dia juga terkejut mendapati pemandangan mengerikan itu, ya, jenazah tetangganya yang dimutilasi hampir tak berbentuk, dengan cepat dia menuju ke pintu belakang, dan dia juga melihat pemandangan yang hampir sama dari calon menantunya.. Nara Shikamaru

"Sayang cepat kau pergi ke kantor polisi" perintah Inoichi pada istrinya

"dimana Ino?" tanya Ibu Ino

"aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kau cepat keluar lewat pintu depan dan pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Shikaku" kata Inoichi yang tak tega melihat calon menantunya meninggal setragis itu.

dengan langkah terpaksa Istri Inoichi ini menuju pintu depan dan keluar dari rumah...

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH" teriakan yang menyakitkan itu berasal dari Ibu Ino.

Dia yang saat itu akan ke kantor polisi telah di suguhi pemandangan yang tak mengenakan dari anaknya sendiri,.. Ino

tepat di seberang jalan pintu depan rumah Ino terdapat sebuah ayunan di samping pohon beringin, namun bukan ayunannya yang membuat teriakan itu, melainkan jasad Ino, Ino meninggal dengan mata yang keluar menggantung di kepalanya, hidung yang terkelupas sehingga tulang hidungnya nampak juga mulut yang di sobek dan luka melintang di dada bagian atas bawah lehernya, juga tubuh yang terbelah melintang dari atas ke bawah dan usus yang dililitkan ke seluruh pinggulnya, jantung dan paru-paru yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya yang menggantung, juga pisau yang menancap membelah kelaminnya...

~Calls Death~

berita tentang mengenaskannya kematian Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji tetangganya, telah membuat banyak perhatian dari berbagai media, juga teman-temannya,.

pembunuhan ini termasuk dalam X-FILE karena motif serta pembunuhnya yang belum di ketahui...

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi, Shion, Kiba, Shino, Neji yang merupakan teman InoShikaChoi ini begitu terpukul atas kematiannya, mereka tak habis pikir, teman yang mereka sayangi meninggal dengan keadaan tragis seperti ini, untuk penghormatan terakhir, mereka datang ke pemakaman InoShikaChoi yang dimakamkan bersama dalam liang kubur yang berbeda (ya iyalah) namun bersebelahan (minta di gorok ni author).

Hinata yang tak tahan langsur menyingkir dari sana dan berjalan ke belakang, saat dia menengok, dia melihat sesosok bayangan seorang berbaju putih berenda dengan rambut tergerai acak sedang berdiri di samping pusara milik Ino.

'Tidak..tidak mungkin dia..' batin Hinata yang ketakutan, setelah melihat sosok yang dikenalnya..

Hantu Awd Nance

~T..B..C~

Yosh, akhirnya selese juga, maaf baru publish, habisnya aku sibuk sih, hehehe, oh iya, klo ada yang tanya Awd Nance itu siapa, dia itu OC yang saya ambil dari legenda hantu Inggris, kalau mau tahu kok bisa gini baca aja fic saya sebelumnya, Wellcome to the scariest places..

ini sequelnya, akhir kata, thanks yang udah Review, Flame juga boleh asalkan di beri saran dan masukan..

thanks for all... ^^


End file.
